Buscando la absolución
by Fridda
Summary: El día anterior a que Shepard despierte tras dos años en coma, Cerberus le muestra a Joker la nueva Normandía; le acompaña en la visita Karin Chakwas, durante la misma, saldrán a flote las dudas y culpabilidad que reinan en el interior del piloto desde la muerte de la comandante.


**_Exoneración: todos los personajes perteneces a bioware y su fabuloso mundo mass effect._**

* * *

 ** _Buscando la absolución_**

Karin se apoyó contra la pared y observó a Joker, se encontraba de espaldas a ella, sentado en su asiento habitual de la Normandía, sólo que esta no era su Normandía, era otra, más nueva, más mejorada, pero no era la suya, al menos no de momento.

—¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte a mi lado?

Karin se sobresaltó, creía que había sido muy silenciosa y, sin tener ni que girarse él había sabido que se encontraba ahí. Avanzó hacia adelante y reposó sus manos sobre el respaldo de la silla del piloto.

—Cerberus sí que sabe hacer las cosas bien y a lo grande, ¿te has fijado? Asientos de cuero, y son tan cómodos como parecen. Es evidente que los han diseñado especialmente pensando en el mejor piloto de toda la galaxia, para que pueda llevar la nave a lugares donde otros no han llegado jamás, o sí, pero de los que no han podido regresar. Y todo ello sin perder su estilo.

—O sea, tú —contestó ella mientras se sentaba en la mesa sobre la que estaba instalada la IA de la nave.

Joker la miró con una media sonrisa en la cara, alzando las cejas al mismo tiempo. Luego volvió otra vez la cabeza al frente y deslizó la mano suavemente por los mandos de la cabina.

—Mi pequeña —susurró —ha vuelto a mí.

—Técnicamente no es la misma nave de hace dos años. Cerberus la ha dotado de nuevas mejoras que...

—Sí, sí, bla, bla —Joker subió y bajó el brazo en signo de desprecio hacia la IA de la nave —evidentemente que no es la misma y que han incluido mejoras que necesitaba, pero también han cometido un error imperdonable al incluirte a ti.

—Pero Mister Moreau…

—¿Dónde está el botón que hay que pulsar para que te calles?

—No estoy dotada con ese mecanismo.

—No lo había visto, así que tenía que preguntar. Por si acaso se le había escapado el detalle a estos bonitos ojos.

—Jeff —Karin decidió interrumpir la conversación entre el piloto y la IA de la nave, después de todo sabía que no conduciría a ninguna parte —hace días que no vienes a medicarte, puede que Cerberus te haya operado y hayas mejorado con ello, pero aun así debes seguir recibiendo cierta medicación regularmente, el hecho de saltártela te pasará factura en un futuro muy cercano.

—Sí lo sé, es que he estado un poco ocupado y..., yo …, sé que no son más que excusas, pero el verme sin muletas me ha hecho albergar esperanzas y, no sé, supongo que pretendía saber qué se sentía siendo normal por unos días sin pensar en mi enfermedad.

—Ajá, comprendo —la doctora asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de observarle.

Sabía que esa sólo era una mitad del problema y que la esperanza que albergaba acerca de la cura milagrosa no era pensando en él, sino en la comandante, porque si podían hacer algo así por él significaba que realmente podrían realizar el milagro tan ansiado. La otra mitad del problema tenía que ver con los remordimientos y la culpa que carcomían a Joker; desde que Shepard lo había lanzado al espacio en la última cápsula de salvación de la Normandía SR1, le invadía la incertidumbre de no saber, si tal como afirmaban en Cerberus, podrían traerla de nuevo de su largo coma, de si sería realmente ella y, sobre todo, si le odiaría por lo que le hizo.

Porque Jeff Moreau se sentía como un miserable por provocar la muerte de la comandante Shepard, creía que se merecía ser castigado, el que la Alianza lo hubiese relegado de su puesto, se merecía que el teniente Alenko le pegase, pero en ausencia de la paliza se conformaba con su frialdad y distanciamiento. Puede que incluso creyese que se merecía ser él el caído en combate. Y, desde luego, todo ese desprecio por sí mismo le hacía pensar que no era digno del regalo que Cerberus le había hecho: poder caminar sin muletas.

Rondaba en su mente la idea de que si Shepard salía de ese coma debía ver el impacto que su pérdida había tenido en él, que estaba recibiendo un castigo por ello. Conforme pasaban los días y se acercaba el supuesto despertar de Shepard, Karin había notado que Jeff había entrado en un estado de ansiedad y nerviosismo que incluso le provocaba más inseguridad de la que llevaba sufriendo desde el fallecimiento de la comandante. Una inseguridad que todavía le confería más dificultades para dormir de las que ya tenía.

Lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable y comprensiva, pero que en realidad contenía más preocupación que otra cosa.

—¿Estás preocupado? Dudo mucho que Shepard vaya a echarte en cara nada, ella no es así y tú lo sabes. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, sabiendo perfectamente cuáles eran los riesgos que ello implicaba y sin importarle.

—Debería haberme dejado —dijo con ira —¿y si no es ella realmente? ¿Y si nos han engañado y sólo es una IA como ésta —señaló a la bola azul que había a su lado —, sólo que más perfeccionada? ¿Y si no recuerda nada de lo que era? ¿Y si es un cuerpo sin cerebro?

—¿Qué? ¿No crees que eso es mucho suponer? Hay demasiadas incertidumbres en torno a esto, pero en principio parece que será ella, aunque tendremos que esperar a que se despierte para que algunas de estas incógnitas tengan al fin respuesta. No hay otra forma. Además, hemos visto los informes clínicos y tras estudiarlos, aunque no estoy especializada en muchos de los campos, es muy posible que sea ella realmente.

—Claro que he visto esos informes. Tras mirarlos lo más detenidamente que he podido, ésto es lo que he comprendido: clínicamente muerta, ¡clínicamente muerta! El resto del informe también estaba muy claro: bla, bla, bla. Maldita sea, soy piloto, no doctor —a pesar de ser un tema muy serio el que trataban, la doctora no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando era todavía una ingenua y soñadora estudiante de medicina había fantaseado con servir en naves llenas de jóvenes y apuestos militares, con ojos de cachorro necesitado, almas torturadas y hambrientos de cariño y comprensión. Cuando estaba en la cuarentena ya había conocido el apogeo del amor y la pasión, el desengaño y la soledad. Años más tarde ya sabía que nunca se casaría ni formaría una familia, pero no le importaba, porque si poseyese la oportunidad de volver al pasado no cambiaría ni un solo momento de su vida. Y, durante esa serenidad consigo misma, conoció a Joker. Lo trataba todos los días y acabó encariñándose con él. Luego la Normandía SR1 fue destruida y la enviaron a una base, allí fue consciente de que Joker no sólo era un paciente con una gran dependencia, no, era algo más, era el hijo que nunca había tenido, el hijo que nunca tendría.

Cuando Joker acudió a su consulta para despedirse porque tenía un trabajo nuevo del que no podía hablar, ella le indujo a que se lo contase, después de todo, él no sabía guardar secretos y ella podía valerse de la consabida confidencialidad profesional entre médico y paciente. Jeff receló de contárselo porque creía que no lo entendería, pero cuando al fin lo hizo, ella no solamente lo comprendió, sino que además le dejó claro que también participaría en el proyecto si tuviese la oportunidad.

Poco después, Cerberus se puso en contacto con ella. Aceptó sin dudarlo, no sólo por Shepard, o por la loable misión que se suponía tenían pensado para la comandante, sino y sobre todo por Jeff. Él la necesitaba y ella a él.

—Cuando Shepard despierte, le daremos un tiempo para ver cómo se comporta y poder determinar si realmente es la persona que conocíamos.

—¿Y si no lo es?

—Si no lo es haremos lo que Shepard haría: utilizar a Cerberus para poder detener a los colectores.


End file.
